


Only Psychopaths Wake Up Early

by surprisinglyokaytea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisinglyokaytea/pseuds/surprisinglyokaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's neighbor's alarm goes off at 4 AM every day.</p>
<p>And it's driving him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Psychopaths Wake Up Early

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from [this tumblr post](http://sam-sour-wolf.tumblr.com/post/96879594159/ok-but-have-you-considered).

Steve woke up to the loud beeping noise coming from his alarm and quickly shut it off, groaning softly. He slowly sat up, stretched a little, and then got out of bed and began to put on his running clothes. Even though his body wasn’t the skinny little death trap it had been when he was younger, his doctor had told him to keep up his cardio to make sure his heart remained healthy. So he began running and going to the gym more often.

Which meant early mornings.

Painfully early mornings.

With loud alarms.

He had just gotten into the kitchen and turned on his coffee maker when he heard someone knocking-- or was that kicking? What kind of maniac kicked doors at 4 in the morning?— so he quickly walked to the door and opened it to find an incredibly hot person.

Like demi-god hot.

And the demi-god was in pajamas.

And the demi-god looked really angry? Steve’s brain went through every single thing he had done in the past few weeks to try to figure out why this hot person was so angry with him (did he pee on a shrine to Adonis by accident? Can you even pee on a shrine by accident?).

Then, Adonis spoke.

“I’m here to destroy your alarm.”

 

+++++

 

Bucky was a good person. He was nice to old people, returned his library books before they became overdue (most of the time), and he even stopped correcting other people's’ grammar in texts.

Well, okay, maybe he wasn’t that great of a person, but he was still pretty decent. And that’s why he had to kill his neighbor.

Fine, maybe not kill him, but maybe mangle him? Because Bucky definitely did not deserve to be woken up by his neighbor’s stupid alarm at freaking 4:00 am every single morning. Who wakes up at 4 every morning anyway? Probably psychopaths. In fact, Bucky would probably be doing the world a favor by getting rid of  the probable-psychopath-morning-monster.

See? He really was a good person.

 

Bucky really had tried to figure out a way to get the sound of the alarm to stop seeping through the walls of his apartment; he started playing white noise all through the night and even tried stuffing an old towel in the crack under his door. The towel idea only lasted one night, partly due to the fact that it didn’t help at all and partly due to how Natasha laughed at him for a solid 10 minutes when she saw it. He decided that the only way to really stop the sound of the alarm without actually just destroying it was to soundproof the place, and he couldn’t afford that with his job at the diner.

His only hope was to go talk to the neighbor and brutally smash the alarm clock.

So the next morning, when the alarm went off at the ass-crack of dawn-- seriously, why 4 am?-- he pulled himself out of his warm bed and trudged towards his door. He nearly fell back asleep on the elevator, but once he was at the door of the apartment below his, he was fully awake and very annoyed.

He pounded on the door with his metal arm because it made more noise (he’d have to remember to thank Tony for that), and then kicked it once for good measure. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and put himself in full-on confrontation mode. Then the door opened, and a very muscular, very hot blond guy peeked through. Caught off guard for a second, Bucky froze, but then he remembered that this person, no matter how hot, was probably a serial killer who woke up at 4 am just to hide bodies, and he felt the anger rise up in him again.

“I’m here to destroy your alarm,” he said in what he hoped was a very intimidating voice. Blond boy looked confused and stuttered, “My alarm? Like my burglar alarm?” And then, when he saw Bucky’s pajamas, dammit the ones with the bunnies, Blonde Boy added with a smirk, “Are you here to burgle me in your bunny pajamas?”

Bucky silently cursed Natasha for buying him the pajamas and himself for putting them on last night. He jutted his chin and went on, “No, like your alarm clock. The one that goes off at 4 o’clock in the morning. The one that wakes me up every freakin’ time. At 4 am. And I’m going crazy. So either the alarm gets destroyed or I check myself into an insane asylum.”

Blond Boy, to his credit, looked embarrassed and quickly stammered, “Oh god I’m so sorry I told Sam that I thought it would be too loud but he said it was the one he used and I should’ve known that it would wake other people up because Sam sleeps through everything and of course he would need a loud clock and I’m really sorry.”

Bucky, who had kept up a steely face throughout the entire confession, broke once he heard the huge breath that Blond Boy had to take after the long apology and said, “Alright, alright, don’t worry about it. But seriously, man, you’re going to have to get rid of it or somehow turn it down-- I don’t think I can deal with one more goddamn early morning.”

“Of course, I’ll get rid of it today, I’m so sorry,” the Blong God (now that Bucky wasn’t annoyed he could see that this guy was ridiculously hot) started again but Bucky cut him off, “It’s fine. All’s well that ends well and all that, right?” He smiled his trademark charm-their-pants-and-underwear-off smile and added, “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.”

At this, Blond God’s eyes widened and a blush gradually crept up onto his face from his neck. He opened his mouth and was about to stutter out a reply when Bucky once again jumped it, “I’m James Barnes, by the way, but you can call me Bucky-- almost everyone does,” and he held out his hand. Blond God shook it and replied with a hint of a smile, “Steve Rogers. And is it even worth it to ask about the name?”

“My middle name’s Buchanan. I think my parent’s were on some sort of a presidential kick when they named me, but I’ve always gone by Bucky.”

Steve nodded, ‘Well, Bucky, how about coming in for a cup of coffee? I just started a new pot and I have to make up for all the early mornings somehow.” He opened his door and stepped aside. Bucky laughed and said, “Pal, it’s going to take more than a cup of coffee to make up for the crack-of-dawn wake up calls. I almost started being productive in the morning.”

Steve gave a mock shudder, “Oh no, the horror!”

“I know, I know, it’s a terrifying thought.”

Steve led them into the kitchen and poured some coffee. Bucky inhaled the steam coming off of his cup and took a gulp, giving an involuntary groan. God bless coffee, he thought. He saw a blush creep up Steve’s neck once more and gave himself a point. 2 blushes in less than 2 minutes was a new record for him.

They drank in silence for a few seconds and then Bucky said, “So why do you wake up so early anyway?”

Steve looked up from his cup and replied, “I go on runs every morning, and sometimes I go to the gym as well. If I wake up earlier then I don’t waste all of every day just exercising.”

Bucky looked him up and down and said, “Pal, I don’t think you need to worry about running and hitting the gym everyday. You look just fine to me.” He gave himself another point as Steve blushed again (how could a blush be cute and hot at the same time? Totally unfair). This time, however, Steve soldiered on through the rosy cheeks and said, “Well, believe it or not I used to be super small. 90 pounds soaking wet. I got sick all the time. I have to keep up my strength so that I don’t go back.”

“Oh man, that’s hard to believe.”

“Let me tell you, it was even harder to live through. But I’m all better now so it’s no problem.”

Bucky hummed and they made some more small talk until they found out that they had each grown up in Brooklyn, only barely missing each other’s school zones. Naturally, they ranted about it for five minutes while Bucky silently lamented the fact that they were only just now meeting. Soon after Bucky had finished his coffee he stood up and said, “Alright, it was talking to meet you, Steve, but I really should get going. Wouldn’t want to screw up your entire schedule.”

Steve smiled and replied, “It was nice talking to you too. Let me walk you to the door.”

Once Bucky was halfway out, he said, “You know, Steve, coffee was nice and all but waking up early all those days was really, reeaaaaally horrible. I think you’re still indebted to me. I think you need to buy me pizza. Or dinner.”

“Is this your way of asking me on a date, Barnes?” Steve said.

“Well, it’s only fair. You’ve already been keeping me from sleeping,” Bucky smirked.

A blush spread across Steve’s cheeks again.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to chill/cry about bucky and steve with me, I'm [on tumblr](http://surprisingly-okay-tea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
